


child of the cosmos

by youngjaemins



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, idk i tried to make it platonic as possible lmao, platonic rensung, rensung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjaemins/pseuds/youngjaemins
Summary: Perhaps, the reason the night looks dazzling and blinding is not because of the stars, but them – Renjun and Jisung.





	child of the cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> its 2am lmao i just need a rensung podcast on nct daily damn sm step ur game up. i had a few references on this story so hehe and i got inspired by mikrokosmos by bts.

Maybe it all started when Renjun had practically drag Jisung out of his room to watch documentaries with him late at night. Or maybe it started when Renjun finds it so much easier to tell Jisung about his theories even though he knows that sometimes it doesn’t make sense, but he can’t seem to stop when Jisung is obviously interested as to what he has in mind. When Jisung also has his claims and shared knowledge, and before the two of them notice it, they’re too engrossed with their discussion and completely forgetting about the people around them. 

He doesn’t really know how it escalated so quickly, how they always end up watching documentaries every late afternoon and talking until the wee hours of the night. Jeno was the first one who brought it up, saying how Renjun and Jisung seem to be much closer than before and how they always pick up the last conversation they had, and how nobody seems to separate and stop them from talking to each other.   


Jaemin was the one who found them at around 11 in the evening, sitting on Renjun’s bed while facing each other as the star projector creates thousands of star-shaped figures on the wall and ceiling. It was quite an endearing sight for Jaemin but in reality, Renjun and Jisung were trying to connect the stars as if to make a constellation out of it that somehow became a game for the two.   


Jaemin and Jeno’s absence in the dorm due to their busy schedules, and Chenle living with his parents, leaves with Renjun and Jisung having the dorm all by themselves all throughout the day or two, although it doesn’t really bother them. Not at all. Their documentaries afternoons have slowly became a daily routine, and letting the star projector emit different hues of colors inside Renjun’s dark room has became a habitual endeavor. They make it look like the it’s the most natural thing in the world, like they’ve been doing it for ages when if they’re being honest, it only started to become a pattern of their lives like 2 months ago.   


“Hyung, look!” Jisung trudges his way onto Renjun’s bed, almost shoving his phone at the older boy’s face. “I found old articles regarding Area 51, most of them are in English and I can’t seem to understand.”   


Renjun peeks over Jisung’s shoulder, scanning through the articles since he can barely comprehend what it says. “Well, Area 51 is located in the middle of a desert and they say that there is actually an underground facility which has some reverse engineering that’s happening down there and it’s also a place which stores crashed UFOs. Honestly, the only thing that’s making that place sketchy is the high security that surrounds the entire area, and the weird lights the people kept on seeing.”   


“So, no aliens on that place for you?” Jisung asks, a smile on his lips.   


Renjun smiles back, shaking his head at the same time. “It’s just probably a private military base.”   


The younger boy nods his head, undoubtedly accepting Renjun’s claim. There’s nothing really complicated when they talk about theories since both of them don’t really have that enough proof to attest their claim, and since some of their theories are also based from other scientist and astronomers. They only find it amusing and educational whenever they learn different information from each other or from other people, but they haven’t really fought when they disagree in rare occurrences. Fighting isn’t surely needed since nobody, not even them, knows why certain things that are beyond human capacity happen and exist.   


Jisung just enjoy talking about topics like this with Renjun because of the passion and adoration set on the older boy’s eyes whenever he starts rambling without notice – the way they glimmer in excitement just like the stars on the night sky.

 

  


  


The entire dorm is enveloped with silence and darkness except for Renjun’s room, wherein two young boys are hunched over the foot of Renjun’s bed, giggling and letting the lights from the star projector to illuminate the entire room – feigning tranquility even for a short period of time.   


“The Jovian, _what_?” Renjun gives him a confused look, leaning his back on his bed.   


“The Jovian-Plutonian gravitational effect.” Jisung repeats, more slowly and emphasizing the words clearly. “It was made by an astronomer, Patrick Moore for April Fool’s Day. He said that Pluto would pass behind Jupiter and with this rare alignment, there would be a reduction of gravity here on Earth. So, if you tried to jump at the exact moment of this alignment, then you’d feel weightless. Like you’re floating.”   


Renjun’s face is torn between astonishment and fascination upon hearing that hoax. “Now, that is our kind of April Fools joke.” Jisung nods, giving off a forced smile. Renjun would’ve dismissed it, but Jisung seems to be fidgeting in his seat – shifting from another sitting position to another until it starts to bother Renjun. “What’s wrong?”  


The younger boy sighs heavily, halting his movements into a complete stop. “Just want to let you know that’s what I feel whenever we talk about the universe, and our conspiracy theories that lack evidences but we’re too lazy to dwell on it too much, and whenever I think of how easily you understand the things I say. I feel like Pluto and Jupiter are aligned. I feel like floating whenever we do this kind of things, hyung.”   


Jisung isn’t really the affectionate type of person, he dodges when the others try to give him kisses or hugs, or he simply brush it off with a simple peace sign whenever people give him compliments when he’s unsure of what to say back. But to hear this from him, willingly and unbidden makes Renjun smile in pure bliss.   


“The planets don’t need to be aligned for me to tell you that I also feel like floating.”   


Human lives seem to be insignificant when it comes to the grand scheme of things. However, they are as important as every stars that make up the universe. Although, despite the stars that shine brightly through the window of Renjun’s room, they all seem to be forgotten and the only light that is scintillating ar the smiles of the two boys.   


**Author's Note:**

> my twt: [ @actornjm ](https://www.twitter.com/actornjm) pls be my friend :-(


End file.
